After Three Years
by kur0chin
Summary: Kise last saw his childhood crush at the end of grade school. After that, he hasn't seen her since. He never told her about his feelings even when he was planning to. Now that three years has pass, he meets her again.
1. Photo Shoot Meeting

**A/N: I haven't been writing for quite a while. This isn't my first time to write a fanfic but it's my first time here so please bear with me. I'm not really use to anything here so yeah ^^; constructive criticism is appreciated, it'll help me improve more, and please let me know if there are any mistakes! **

* * *

**C01 - Photo Shoot Meeting**

"Good job, guys. That's it for today, make sure to rest lots," Yukio said and looked over to Kise who was on his phone.

Kise hung up and turned around to Yukio with a big smile. "Senpai~ I'll be leaving early today, turns out I had a photo shoot scheduled today that I didn't even know about."

"Um… I just told you- you know what just go to your photo shoot," Yukio said mentally face-palming himself. _"Was he even listening to me?"_ Yukio thought and sighed stretching out his arms.

"Senpai, maybe after we can go eat out~ my treat!" Kise suggested.

"No."

"Why?" Kise whined.

"I'm busy," Yukio bluntly said. "Maybe tomorrow. Let's hope that I'm less busy."

Kise beamed widely and nodded his head, "hai!"

After a while, Kise arrived to the destination where the photo shoot was going to be held. It was just a simple park. All he can see was couples walking around the park which made him feel awkward. He walked towards the photo shoot site and sat down the bench.

"Oh, Kise, you're finally here. Go get ready and wait for your turn," the photographer, Akari, said.

Kise nodded slowly. _"My turn? Is someone else here?"_ Kise thought to himself and walked towards the stylists.

After a while, Kise finished getting ready and grabbed a magazine to check out. He flipped through the pages. A girl caught his eye. Kise blinked a couple of times, _"she looks familiar."_

"Kise, you'll be paired up with a girl," his manager informed him.

Kise looked at him, "ah, so that's why I need to wait for my turn."

"Look, it's your turn," his manager pointed out.

Kise stood up from his seat and walked towards where he was supposed to go but bumped into someone. He looked down to see a girl rubbing her head mumbling out words quietly. She looked like she was close to 163 cm. She had long blonde hair but her blonde hair looked a bit lighter than his. "Oh, are you okay?" Kise asked.

The girl looked up at him and widen her eyes. "So tall," she mumbled and cleared her throat after a while. "Uh yeah, I'm okay," she said and sat down his seat.

Kise looked at her. "You're the girl from the magazine!" He stated.

She looked at him and looked at the magazine, "ah.. You saw me. I'm Misaki. Himura Misaki."

Kise widen his eyes. _"That name sounds so familiar,"_ he thought. "I'm-"

"Oi! Hurry up!" Akari shouted out.

Kise flinched and immediately ran towards her. After a while, Akari told Misaki and Kise to change into other the next outfits. Once they were finished changing, they walked towards Akari together.

"Are we supposed to go under the cherry blossom tree?" Kise asked.

Akari nodded. "Just listen to what I say and we'll be done before you know it," Akari said and secretly grinned.

"You didn't introduce yourself to me yet, Tall-san," Misaki said.

Kise laughed awkward once he hear Tall-san. "Kise. Kise Ryota."

Misaki widen her eyes a bit. "Kise Ryota?" She asked and looked at him. "Your name sounds familiar," she said.

"Probably because of basketball," Kise said and chuckled.

Misaki shook her head. "No. I know a Kise Ryota and he doesn't play basketball," Misaki said.

Kise widen his eyes. "Himura Misaki," Kise mumbled making Misaki look at him. "That's it! I remember now! We were classmates in elementary school!" Kise exclaimed.

"Oi! Stop having your own conversation and pay attention to the shooting," Akari said.

Misaki tilted her head and smiled towards the camera while she let Kise wrap his arm around her shoulder. As the two were posing together, Misaki suddenly remembered Kise when they were younger.

"_Psh, Himura-san," Kise shout-whispered from across the table._

_Misaki looked at him with a raised brow. "What did you put for question one- ow!" Kise pouted and rubbed his head as he winced in pain._

Misaki mentally face-palmed herself as she remembered that. "Okay, now I want your faces to be an inch close to each other," Akari said.

The two widen their eyes. "Ha-hai!?" The two asked with flushed faces.

Akari nodded, "that's right. I said move your faces an inch close to each other."

Their faces were red, especially Kise's. The two looked at each other and slowly moved their faces closer to each other. Misaki would look away from time to time.

Akari grinned widely and positioned her camera. "1... 2... 3..." Akari counted slowly just to tease the two. She's a first year like Kise and Misaki. But her shots are way beyond amazing. It's like they were taken by a real professional photographer.

"Please just take the picture, Nakano-san," Misaki murmured out.

Akari chuckled quietly and finally took the picture. "That's the last picture for the day, thanks for your hard work," Akari said.

Misaki and Kise bowed towards Akari and the stylists. "You've been impressed me quite a bit there, Misaki-san. Became a net idol then became a model, you work really hard," Akari informed. "I hope to work with you again. You too, Kise-san," Akari said talking formally.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I also hope to work with you again as well," Misaki said. "Um, I'll go change first," Misaki said and started walking towards the dressing rooms.

"_Ano_.. Himura-san, would you like to.. eat with me? My treat," Kise said rubbing the back of his neck while looking away from her. His face was still red and he still felt nervous.

Misaki looked at Kise. She nodded and gave him a smile, "I would love to."


	2. The Cousin Of Senpai

**[A/N]** Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! I really appreciate it and I hope that you guys enjoy the rest of the stories. I hope Chapter 2 isn't too boring for you guys.

* * *

**C02 - The Cousin Of Senpai**

Two arrived into a convenience store. Misaki looked around the store looking for the things that she wanted to get.

"Are you sure you want to get food from a convenience store? Don't you want to go at least into a fast food restaurant?" Kise asked following her.

"I just want something small. I'm not use to eating in fast food restaurants either," Misaki said and grabbed a bag of chips, a sandwich in a box and a box of salad.

Kise stared at the things that she was holding. "You want all that?" Kise asked, "I'm pretty sure that isn't really small. Especially with a bag of chips."

"Don't judge my choice of food," Misaki said and grabbed a can of iced tea.

She walked towards the cashier and put all of the things she want onto the counter and immediately left the store. Kise raised a brow as he watched her. He shook his head and paid for all of it. After paying, he left the convenience store and gave the bag filled with Misaki's choices to her.

Misaki grabbed it, "thanks."

"Why did you run off all of a sudden?" Kise asked as he took out an ice popsicle.

Misaki shook her head, "it's nothing. I don't think my reason is rational."

Kise nudged her, "come on, tell me. We've been friends ever since the last grade of grade school."

"But we haven't seen each other until now," Misaki stated and opened up her bag of chips then started eating.

"So? We were close in grade school, weren't we?" Kise asked.

"We weren't."

"Oh come on, don't say that," Kise laughed awkwardly while nudging her.

"Please stop nudging me, Tall-san," Misaki said.

"Please stop calling me Tall-san. Just call me Kise without the san part, Himura-san," Kise said and smiled towards her.

Misaki was surprised to see Kise's smile towards her but she didn't show it. Her cheeks were quite red but Kise was too carefree to even notice them.

"Then please do the same towards me, Kise-kun. Please remove the 'san' part," Misaki said.

Kise laughed awkwardly, "you're as blunt as ever. Definitely reminding me of Kuroko. Then I should I add 'cchi' to the end of your name?"

"No."

"You're so blunt," Kise mumbled. "Come on, why not?"

"Why do you add 'cchi' towards the end of people's name?" Misaki asks.

"I only do that to the people I respect the most," Kise said.

"Then you respect me?"

"Ever since we were younger, Misakicchi," Kise grinned widely.

Misaki sighed quietly and shook her head. "Do what you want, Kise-kun."

Kise smiled widely and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We should get closer since we met again after a long time!" Kise suggested.

"I have a fear of going close to people whom I don't know," Misaki said.

Kise blinked a couple of times before looking at Misaki, "is that the reason why you ran away from the cashier?"

Misaki nodded. "But what about in photo shoots? You don't know the stylists and the photographer," Kise asked.

"I become reserved if I have to get close to people I don't know. In the end, I start to warm up to them," Misaki said.

Misaki passed him the bag of chips she had signing that she wants him to have some. He dug into the bag and ate the chips that he grabbed. "How long have you been here?" Kise asked.

"I just came here this morning for the photo shoot. I'm just here for the first two months to see if I should stay here for high school," Misaki said.

"How long were you a net idol?" Kise asked.

"Apparently my friend posted pictures of me online and I somehow got popular just by it," Misaki shrugged, "then my friend would keep taking pictures of me and post it online."

"It's getting late, I'll walk you to wherever you're staying," Kise said.

"I'm okay. You don't have to," Misaki turned towards him.

"I insist. Now that you're a model and that you're scared of getting close to strangers, I'll walk you home," Kise said.

"No no. I'll just call my cousin to pick me up," Misaki said.

"Come on, please!" Kise pouted.

Misaki sighed in defeat, "fine."

* * *

"Ki-Kise?!"

Misaki took off her shoes and entered the house. "Sen-senpai? I didn't know you guys were cousins," Kise said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other!" Yukio said.

Misaki walked towards the two and watched the two while sitting down the ground eating her sandwich. _"Entertaining,"_ she thought.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Yukio asked.

"I'm eating right now," Misaki said raising her sandwich up.

"For real!"

"We only ate chips, what do you have for dinner?" Kise asked.

"My mom went for a night shift at work so I'm here alone with Misaki," Yukio said. "We have the usual."

Kise walked into the house without Yukio's permission and stretched out his arms. "Wow, really? I love your mom's cooking!"

"Oi! I didn't give you permission to enter my house!" Yukio nearly shouted.

Kise turned back his head looking at his captain, "then why did you ask me if I ate yet?"

"I was just being friendly," Yukio mumbled out loud.

Misaki stood up from the ground. "Let's go eat," Misaki said with her monotone voice.

Kise blinked while watching Misaki enter the living room. "Is she always this blunt, senpai?" Kise asked.

"Ever since she was young, yeah. It's hard to find her smiling since it's honestly really rare," Yukio said and entered the living room.

Kise thought about Misaki when she was younger.

"_Kise-kun-" "Didn't I say to refer me to my name?" Kise asked and chuckled._

"_Oh, well, Ryouta-kun, we need partners for this project so you're my partner," Misaki said and grinned widely._

"_Oi, I didn't agree to this yet!" Kise said._

"_Yet. You said yet. I consider that as a yes," Misaki said and laughed making Kise laugh with her._

"_Come to think of it, she smiled a lot when she was younger. I wonder what happened,"_ Kise thought.


	3. An Interesting Year

**C03 – An Interesting Year**

"Thank you for the food!" Kise said while grinning happily then started eating his food.

"Oi, Kise. Slow down," Yukio said.

"I can't! Your mom's cooking is amazing!" Kise said and continued stuffing food into his mouth.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Yukio asked glancing both at Misaki and Kise.

"We've known each other ever since the first day of grade six. We were classmates. Then after that, we haven't seen each other until today," Misaki said bluntly.

"Oh."

"How about you guys? You guys are different years, how do you guys know each other?" Misaki asked.

"We're both in the basketball team," Yukio said. "Didn't you hear of Generation Of Miracles?"

"I have," Misaki said.

"I'm part of Generation Of Miracles," Kise said with a huge grin.

Misaki stopped eating and looked at him. "You didn't play basketball in elementary school. How did you become part of the best middle school team?"

Kise laughed awkwardly, "your words are harsh, Misakicchi. I started playing in the second year of middle school. You know how I learn fast."

Misaki nodded and grabbed all her dishes. "I'm finished eating. I'm heading to my room," Misaki said and put her dishes in the sink before leaving the two together.

"Ahh, Misakicchi is really different from grade school," Kise stated.

"I really don't know what happened to her. She probably just got more shy as she grew up," Yukio said and took a glance at Kise. "Are you finished yet?"

Kise stacked his dishes together and nodded, "yep! Thanks for the food again, senpai!"

Yukio shook his head and grabbed his dishes putting them in the sink.

* * *

"Class!"

Everyone in the classroom immediately sat down their seats and looked at their teacher. "We'll be having a new student. Please treat her well," their teacher said. "Enter."

Kise watched as the new student walked into the classroom. He widen his eyes once he realize it was Misaki. She stood a far enough distance from the students in the front and the teacher. "Introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"Himura Misaki," Misaki said looking down, not taking one glance towards the class.

Kise looked at the seat beside him and saw that no one was beside the girl beside him. He turned towards his seat mate and requested him to sit beside the girl beside him. He grabbed his stuff and quietly moved beside the girl.

"Look for an empty seat quickly, Himura-san," the teacher said.

Misaki nodded still not looking up. She hesitantly looked up and saw Kise grinning towards her. The only available seat was beside him. She quickly walked towards the seat beside his and sat down. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here," Misaki mumbled out.

Kise looked at her and smiled, "don't worry about it, Misakicchi. We're friends after all."

Misaki still looked down. She felt a smile appear on her face.

Once all morning classes finished, it was finally lunch time. All of a sudden, the vacant seat in front of Misaki was moved to face her. She hesitantly looked up and saw Akari. The photographer from yesterday. "Misaki-san transferred to Kaijo huh. Welcome!" Akari said with a wide smile.

Misaki sighed in relief. She warmed up towards Akari quite quick. "I didn't know you went to this school, Nakano-san," Misaki stated.

"Did you even know that I'm a first year?" Akari asked and chuckled quietly putting her bento box down in front of Misaki earning a questionable look from her.

Akari grinned widely, "I'll be eating lunch with you since Kise had to go to some meeting."

Misaki gripped onto her skirt and looked towards the window. "I-I don't have my lunch with me right now," Misaki said.

Akari looked at her with a confused look. "Why not?"

"My cousin was supposed to buy me a lunch. I didn't bring my own money to buy my own lunch either," Misaki said.

"I see," Akari said and looked at Misaki carefully. "There's something different about you."

Misaki looked at her, "ho-how so?"

"Ah! I got it! It's your hair. You didn't have a ribbon on when you came to the photo shoot yesterday. Also, you weren't wearing glasses," Akari said tapping Misaki's glasses.

"I was in a rush yesterday since I just moved into my cousin's house and I couldn't find my hair accessories," Misaki said. "I have a fear of people who I don't know, that's why I'm wearing glasses. I don't want anyone to recognize me."

"Don't you think that people would still recognize you because of your name?" Akari asked with an amused look.

Misaki shook her head, "there could be tons of Himura Misakis in Japan!"

Akari raised her hands up in defence, "alright, alright. No one would recognize you."

"Misakicchi! Nakano-san!" Kise said as he sat down his spot. Kise looked at Misaki with a confuse look, "where's your lunch?"

"Her cousin had to buy her lunch and she didn't bring her own money to buy herself lunch," Akari said.

"Oh. I can just text senpai just in case he forgot," Kise said and took out his phone.

"Who is your cousin?" Akari asked closing her bento box.

"Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise answered for Misaki.

Akari widen her eyes, "really? Wow, I never thought that you guys would cousins. You guys seem different."

"Of course, we're cousins, not siblings," Misaki answered bluntly. She was back to her blunt self.

Akari laughed, "_hai, hai._"

All of a sudden something hit Misaki's head. Misaki widen her eyes and looked out the door to see her cousin who was panting. "Gomen! I forgot about buying you a lunch!" Yukio said and bowed towards her.

"Nii-san, don't bow," Misaki whispered.

Yukio immediately came back to reality and grabbed her lunch from the floor. "Here's your lunch. I didn't mean to forget about buying you lunch. Eat well," Yukio said. He put her lunch down the table and patted her head before leaving the classroom.

Kise burst into laughter earning stares from the classroom. Misaki noticed the stares causing her to look down. Akari stared at everyone back giving awkward smiles. _*This is going to be an interesting year for Misaki.*_


	4. Three Members From The Basketball Team

**04 – Three Members From The Basketball Team**

School was finally over. The students were busy packing up their things to either go home or go to club activities.

"So, Misakicchi, have you found a club that interests you?" Kise asked as he zipped his bag closed and turned to look at her.

Misaki blinked and looked at him, "club? Is it required for us to join a club?"

Kise thought about it and shrugged. "It isn't but it's recommended. It can boost your credits to be higher," Kise said.

Misaki sat down her seat and sighed, "I don't really think that I'm good at anything to join any clubs."

"You're good at modelling," Kise said trying to ease up the atmosphere.

"Is there even a club for modelling? Plus, no one knows that I'm the net idol/model Himura Misaki," Misaki stated and stood up from her seat.

"Hm, what about tomorrow? I'll help you find a club that fits you the most," Kise said.

Misaki grabbed her bag and left the classroom followed by Kise. "What kind of clubs are there anyway?" Misaki asked.

"There are sports clubs, photography club, literature club, there's more but I just can't name them," Kise said and looked at her.

Misaki sighed, "whatever. I'll just ask my cousin what kind of clubs there is and help me choose which one I should join."

Kise pouted. "I want to help too!"

"Can you help me by informing nii-san to suggest me some clubs? I don't want to be the one telling him," Misaki said.

"Eh, why not?" Kise asked.

"I don't usually ask him for suggestions. I don't want to start now either," Misaki said.

"Oh come on. You're going to have to ask senpai for things sooner or later," Kise said. "What about watch our practice?"

Misaki stopped walking and looked up to him. "Is that allowed? I'm not really part of the club," Misaki said.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it!"

* * *

"Kise! Don't bring girls out of the blue in practice!" a guy who goes by Mitsuhiro said.

Kise laughed awkwardly, "gomen."

"Misaki! What are you doing here?" Yukio said as he ran towards her.

"I don't really know either. Kise-kun just brought me here," Misaki said with her monotone voice.

"Captain, you know her?" the guy named Koji asked.

This time it was Yukio's turn to laugh awkwardly, "she's my cousin."

"Eh!?" Everyone in the gym asked in disbelief.

"So, Misaki's your name hey?" another guy who goes by the name Yoshitaka asked Misaki who moved away a couple of inches.

"I would never expect you to be Yukio's cousin when you look so pretty and cute," he said and looked at Misaki – who was keeping her poker face – carefully. "You look like someone."

Misaki widen her eyes. "Look like who? I don't look like anyone. It's not like I'm a model or anything!" Misaki laughed punching his arm.

"She still sucks at lying," Kise mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yukio, my arm is broken," Yoshitaka said rubbing the arm that Misaki punched.

Yukio punched Yoshitaka's face. "Yeah right," he muttered.

"They're cousins! They're definitely cousins!" Yoshitaka cried. "Their strength is the same!"

"Ah, senpai, please calm down," Kise said trying to calm him down. After a while, he finally calmed down and finally got the strength to stand up.

"I forgive you Misaki for punching me," Yoshitaka said practically hitting on her, "but for you Yukio, I am not going to forgive you."

"You're flirting with my cousin! Stop it or I will kick you to the other side of the world!" Yukio said death glaring Yoshitaka.

Misaki sighed and sat down the ground. "Can you guys start practice? I wanna see how you guys play," Misaki said.

The team turned towards her and grinned.

* * *

"Wah~ I never expected you guys to suck," Misaki said bluntly.

"Suck!?"

Misaki chuckled lightly and shook her head, "I'm just kidding. You guys are good at basketball."

"HIMURA MISAKI!" Yoshitaka yelled.

Misaki widen her eyes and crawled away from them.

"THAT'S WHO YOU LOOK LIKE!" He yelled again.

"Can you stop yelling? You're scaring her," Yukio said mentally face-palming himself.

Misaki stood up. "Um, I-I've got to go. It was nice seeing you guys play," Misaki said and ran out of the gym.

"Look what you did, Yoshitaka!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Misakicchi!" Kise shouted.

Misaki stopped running and stood straight. She hated when people would either shout or yell at her. Kise grabbed her shoulder and turned her around slowly. "What happened? You didn't look scared at first but once he yelled you had that scared look on your face," Kise said.

Misaki looked down. "I don't really like it when people would yell or shout at me. I don't find it comfortable," Misaki said. "I don't know why I wasn't scared of your teammates at the beginning. I just got the feeling that they will be one of the fewest people that I can warm up towards to easily. Just like what happened to Nakano-san and I," Misaki honestly said.

Kise stared at her then smiled. He patted her head, "don't worry. If you ever feel uncomfortable, Kasamatsu-senpai and I are here for you."

Misaki's cheeks slightly turned red. "The-then I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow," Misaki said and speed walked towards the front to the gate.

"Kise, where's Misaki?" Yukio asked as he ran up towards him.

"She'll be okay. Let's get back to practice," Kise said with a small grin and walked past him. "Oh, senpai, you should suggest some clubs Misakicchi would totally fit in easily to her."

Yukio raised a brow as he watched Kise enter the gym. _"Okay?"_

* * *

"Misakicchi!" Kise sung out as he sat down his seat.

Misaki looked up to him. "Oh, your hair looks different. You wear glasses?" Kise asked.

"Ah, Kise, her hair was like that yesterday and she wore glasses yesterday too," Akari said.

Kise looked at them confusingly. "Really?"

"You're too slow to realize different about someone," Akari said. "You'll be having another photo shoot later today. Arrive on time."

"Are you the photographer?" Kise asked.

"Of course. I expect you to be there on time," Akari said.

"Alright! Oh, did you choose a club to join yet, Misakicchi?" Kise asked looking straightly at her.

Misaki flinched at his stare and hesitantly looked at him. "Nii-san is going to help me look for a club after school. He wants me to try them all out before I choose one," Misaki said.

"Ooh, can I come?" Kise asked.

"You have a photo shoot later," Misaki reminded him.

"Nakano-san, what time will be the photo shoot?" Kise asked.

"I want you to be there after school even though it starts at five o'clock," Akari said. "Oh come on! Please, why don't you come with us?" Kise asked.

Akari raised a brow and looked at Misaki who shrugged. "Fine. But we're leaving ten minutes before five," Akari said.

"Yes, Akaricchi!"

"Don't add a '-cchi' beside my name!"


	5. The Generation Of Miracles

**C05 – The Generation Of Miracles**

After school, Misaki, Kise, Yukio and Akari met up at the front doors in the school.

"Which club should we visit first?" Kise asked.

"I wrote up all the clubs that are meeting today so let's visit the literature club first since its closer to us," Yukio said.

"Hai!" The first years said.

In a while, the four arrived to the literature club room. They quietly and slowly entered the room.

"Oh, Kasamatsu-san, what are you doing here?" a girl named Aika asked. She looked at everyone and stopped once she saw Kise. "Oh, Kise-kun, you're here as well."

Kise smiled towards her, "just helping a childhood friend out," Kise said and wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder.

The girls in the room started getting jealous on how Kise treats Misaki.

Misaki looked down not bothering to look up. She still wasn't use to them and her cheeks were red. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

* * *

"Uwah, that was tiring," Kise said stretching out his arms.

"I wonder if Misaki-san will be able to find a club," Akari said.

"Well, we'll just going to have to wait and see," Kise said grabbing his phone when he felt it vibrate.

* * *

"You still haven't chosen a club yet?!" Akari asked.

"I couldn't choose one. I was really uncomfortable with everyone," Misaki said.

"Looking for a club will be a lot harder than I thought," Kise said. "Misakicchi, are you doing anything tonight?"

Misaki shook her head. "Not that I can think of," Misaki answered. "Why?"

"I want to hang out! We haven't hung out outside of school these days," Kise said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Misaki asked.

"We'll be meeting my old middle school friends!" Kise said smiling widely.

Misaki widen her eyes, "you know how I act around strangers!"

"Come on, it'll be fun. They're easy to get along with and they'll make you feel comfortable in no time," Kise said.

"I wouldn't be sure about that," Akari muttered earning a terrified stare from Misaki.

"How do they act?"

"They're cocky. Just because they're from the Generation Of Miracles that doesn't mean they they'll always win," Akari mumbled. "But all of them won more than two games so I understand why they're so cocky."

"You shouldn't say that about my friends," Kise murmured out rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"Oh, look, Kise-kun is here."

Kise waved madly towards the five people on the bench. "Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted out and immediately hugged him.

"Kise-kun, please let go of me. You're killing me with your deadly hugs," Kuroko said.

"Aominecchi!"

"Why did you want to meet with us?" Aomine asked.

"I don't know," Kise said with a huge smile.

"This guy," Aomine muttered.

"Misakicchi!" Kise turned around to see Misaki at the fountain staring at it. "What are you doing all the way there?"

Misaki looked at him then looked back the fountain, ignoring him completely.

"Who's that, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"My friend and classmate, she has a fear of people she doesn't know," Kise said.

"Then why did you bring her?" a guy named Midorima asked.

"Because I wanted you guys to meet her," Kise said with a smile. "You guys are my middle school friends and she's my childhood friend!"

"Kise-kun," Misaki mumbled out. She was standing behind him. "Who are these people?"

"They're my friends."

Misaki nodded and took another step back. "I'll be going now!"

"No! I told you, you'll be comfortable with them in no time," Kise said wrapping his arm around her.

Misaki looked at all the five guys. "They look intimidating. Especially that guy," Misaki said pointing at the red hair with heterochromatic eyes guy.

He grinned, "I'm Akashi Seijuro. Former captain of Teiko."

"Akachin, stop grinning. It gets creepy these days," the huge purple hair guy said.

"He's Murasakibara Atsushi," Kise introduced.

"Aomine," Aomine said and took a glance at her.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko said.

"Midorima Shintaro," Midorima said.

Misaki then became uncomfortable feeling that someone keeps staring at her. "Hi-Himura Mi-Misaki," Misaki stuttered out.

"What's wrong, Himura-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Yo-you said that I'd be comfortable with them by now! I'm not feeling comfortable!" Misaki told Kise.

Kise blinked and looked at every one of them. He stopped at Aomine who was still staring at her, "Aominecchi, you're making her uncomfortable."

After a few seconds, Aomine finally moved his gaze towards Kise and smirked. Kise widen his eyes once he realized what Aomine was thinking about and looked at Misaki who looked at Kise and realized what he was thinking about.

After five seconds passed, Misaki's aura changed and the six members immediately felt it. "This.. Is not what I call comfortable," Misaki said death glaring both Kise and Aomine.

"Her aura changed," Aomine muttered.

"Look what you did, Aominecchi!" Kise threw out.

All of a sudden, Misaki's aura changed again. "Please calm down, Himura-san," Kuroko said giving her his ice popsicle.

Misaki took it and started eating it.

"She calmed down!" All of them muttered.

"Misaki, you interest me quite a bit," Akashi said while grinning.

"Don't call me by my name," Misaki said with the ice popsicle in her mouth.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," Akashi said.

Misaki stood up holding up her popsicle stick. "I won," she said and threw the popsicle stick towards Akashi. He started glaring at her while she glared back.

"She's going to be comfortable with us," Kise said.

"Right," the other four said watching the two glare at each other.

"You dare throw your popsicle stick at me!" Akashi asked.

"You dare call me by my name without my permission!" Misaki said.

Their auras were deadly. "Ca-can we leave now, Misakicchi?" Kise asked.

"Not until this guy learns to not call people by their names without their permission!" Misaki answered still death glaring Akashi.

He scoffed, _"this girl."_

"She actually has the guts to talk back to Akashi-kun," Kuroko said.

"Well, Misaki isn't your usual girl," Kise said.

"Yeah, she's big," Aomine said.

"Aominecchi! Don't say that!" Kise said and finally dragged Misaki out of the group. She still glared at Akashi who did the same.

"I really love your friends," Misaki sarcastically said.


	6. Former Basketball Player VS GOM Member

**C06 – A Former Basketball Player VS A Generation Of Miracles Member**

"Misaki-san!"

Misaki turned around to see Akari. She watched as the other ran towards her with a huge smile. "I never knew you took the train," Akari said.

"Do you take the train as well, Nakano-san?" Misaki asked.

Akari shook her head, "nope. I walk by this station while going to school and going home. We should walk together."

Misaki shook her head. "You've got club activities. I still haven't chose a club," Misaki said.

"Ah, really? Don't you like music or something?" Akari asked.

Misaki raised a brow and looked at her, "where did you get that information from?"

"Kise-kun told me. He would always tell me how you acted when you guys were younger. He doesn't seem to get tired of it," Akari said.

Misaki was surprised. She never thought that someone, especially a guy, would talk about her nonstop and not get tired of it.

"But I still can't believe that you guys don't remember me," Akari said.

Misaki blinked in confusion, "what are you talking about, Nakano-san?"

Akari smiled and shook her head, "nothing. Anyway, where's your cousin? Aren't you guys suppose to walk together or something."

"Nii-san is in the convenience store buying some bread for him and I to eat. We rushed out of the house," Misaki said.

"_Hontou?_ Why? Did you guys wake up late or something?" Akari asked.

_"MISAKI! HIMURA MISAKI!" Yukio shouted out loud as he entered the house._

_Misaki lazily got out of her room rubbing her eyes. "Why are you so loud, nii-san?"_

_"WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL! NOW HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!" Yukio yelled and pushed Misaki back into her room._

"I was the one who woke up late. I don't know about nii-san," Misaki said.

"Oi, Misaki," Yukio said as soon as he came back from the convenience store passing Misaki a bag of anpan. "Oh, Akari. What are you doing here?"

"I usually walk by here," Akari said and felt a vibration from her pocket. She took out her phone and received a text from Kise saying that the bell is about to ring.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes until Akari and Yukio finally realized what time it was. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Yukio grabbed Misaki's wrist and started running with Akari. It took them two minutes to reach the school gates which were about to close. Akari panted heavily. "Geez, I need to exercise more," Akari said then took a grab of Misaki's wrist before dragging her to their classroom.

Akari opened up the classroom door and sighed in relief when she realized that their teacher still wasn't there. The two girls walked to their appropriate seats.

Misaki sat down and opened her bag of anpan and started eating it. Kise looked at her, "why do you have anpan with you?"

Misaki chewed slowly and looked at him. "Nii-san and I didn't get to eat breakfast at home so he brought me anpan from the convenience store near the train station."

"Ca-can I have a bite?" Kise stuttered out.

Misaki blinked and looked at him. She wondered why he would want a bite off her bread. It took five whole seconds until Misaki ripped off half of her bread and gave it to Kise.

Kise blinked surprised, "you-you're actually letting me have some?"

Misaki nodded. "It seems like you didn't eat breakfast either. Don't worry about me," Misaki said and shoved the piece of bread into his mouth.

Kise's cheeks were flushed red. He never thought that Misaki would actually give him half of her bread.

* * *

"So, have you chosen a club to join yet?" Kise asked Misaki as they were walking towards the gym.

Misaki shook her head. "I couldn't get myself to choose one. I'm not really good at anything," Misaki said.

"Didn't you like music when you were younger?" Kise asked.

Misaki shook her head. "I kind of lost interest in it during middle school years," Misaki said as soon as they arrived at the gym doors.

"Really? Why did you lose interest in it?" Kise asked.

"I don't really know. I just lost interest in it," Misaki said and opened the gym doors.

"Misaki-chan!" The basketball players in the gym called out as soon as they saw her.

Misaki sat down the bench.

"How's your day so far, Misaki-chan?" Yoshitaka asked.

"It's fine. How about your day, Moriyama-san?" Misaki asked.

Yoshitaka started laughing quietly. "She's so cute," he muttered and walked away still laughing quietly.

Misaki sighed, "I don't think I can stay here with a creep."

Kise laughed awkwardly, "he's usually like that towards girls like you."

Misaki shook her head. "Okay, guys, coach isn't here yet so why don't we warm up? Maybe a practice game?" Yukio said.

"But there isn't enough players to make it even," Mitsuhiro said.

Yukio sighed, "you're right." Yukio looked around and saw Misaki who was fiddling with her phone.

Yukio sat down beside Misaki and whispered, "you used to play basketball when you were younger, care to join us?"

Misaki blinked and looked at her cousin. "No."

"Oh come on, please!" Yukio begged.

Misaki sighed and stood up taking off her blazer. "I warn you, I haven't been playing ever since middle school started."

Yukio grinned widely. "Yes! So, let's choose our teams?"

"Misakicchi's going to play?!" Kise asked with wide eyes.

"I used to play basketball when I was younger. I can't believe you don't remember this, Kise-kun," Misaki said.

"_Gomen_. You were probably part of the co-ed basketball team," Kise said.

Misaki nodded. "So, how are we dividing the teams up?"

* * *

After a while, the teams were finally decided. Yukio, Kise and Mitsuhiro; and Misaki, Yoshitaka and Koji.

"Are you sure you'll be able to play in your uniform?" Yukio asked Misaki.

"Don't worry about me but your team," Misaki said.

Yukio shook his head at the competitive Misaki. "Well, then good luck. I'm not even sure if you can beat Kise," Yukio said.

Misaki glared at her cousin who chuckled and grabbed a ball. "Ready?" Yukio shouted.

Everyone nodded while Misaki didn't even turn to look at him.

"_Make things more interesting, the losing team has to treat the winning team," Misaki said._

"_Woah, I would love to see who wins. A former basketball player versus one of the Generation of Miracles. Who do you think will win guys?" Mitsuhiro asked._

"_Us!" Yoshitaka and Koji both said._

"_Easier said than done," Kise grinned._


	7. A Rival

**C07 – A Rival**

"Wow, things are getting interesting!" Akari said as she crossed her arms towards her chest while standing beside the coach.

"They're really having a practice game with a non-member. These guys," Genta muttered.

Akari laughed, "well, you can't stop them now that they've started."

Genta looked away irritated that Akari was there because one she wasn't related to any of the basketball players and two she's really annoying. He wasn't the only one who thought those two things. Even Yukio thought that, he just didn't want to offend her.

"Sixteen to sixteen and one more minute. Coach, who do you think will win?" Akari asked with a huge grin printed onto her face.

Genta rubbed his temples, "this girl cannot get any more annoying."

"Go Misaki-san! Misaki-san!" Akari shouted.

Misaki had the ball this time and scouted out for any free teammates. Unfortunately they were all being marked. Misaki gritted her teeth and took a glance at the basket then to one of her teammates then nodded. Kise –who was marking her- looked at her with a confused look. He saw that she was doing the shooting position. He raised his arms then jumped but widens his eyes once he noticed that Misaki didn't have the ball. _"Man, Misakicchi is too unpredictable,"_ Kise thought as he looked at Misaki.

Misaki looked at Kise with a blank stare and ran past him.

As soon as they heard the beep, everyone panted. "Good job," Yukio said. "So, what do you guys want to eat?" Yukio asked as he looked at the scoreboard; 16-18. Misaki's team won.

"Uwah, I didn't expect for Misakicchi to win against me," Kise blurted out.

"For your information, I've been playing longer than you I just stopped," Misaki said.

"Well, good job anyway guys! Let's go eat steak!" Koji said and gave Yoshitaka a high five.

"Why can't Misaki-chan join the team?" Yoshitaka asked.

"Is that even allowed?" Akari butted in the conversation. "I mean there's no girls in the team and it looks like the only girls in basketball teams is that manager girl and coach girl. They don't play."

"Even if I was allowed, I wouldn't join," Misaki threw out while putting on her blazer, buttoning it up.

"Why not?" Mitsuhiro asked.

"I'm not playing with a bunch of guys," Misaki said and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you guys later. Eat without me."

"Huh?! It was your idea in the first place!" Yukio said.

"I changed my mind, I want to eat with Nakano-san," Misaki said dragging Akari out of the gym.

* * *

"Nakano-san," Misaki said. "Am I supposed to remember something about you?"

Akari stopped walking and looked at Misaki, "why would you think that?"

"Because you said that neither Kise or I remembered you," Misaki said.

Akari laughed awkwardly, "I was your classmate at grade six too."

Misaki widen her eyes at Akari. She didn't even know that they knew each other when they were younger. "Ho-how?!"

"I was really quiet and never really hung out with the popular people," Akari said.

"I wasn't even popular at grade school. I was a nobody!" Misaki said.

"Really? Then why did Kise-kun gain feelings for you?" Akari said absentmindedly. Once she realized what she said, she covered her mouth.

Misaki looked at Akari with confusion in her eyes. "Ki-Kise-kun gained feelings for me?"

Akari shook her head, "wrong person! Not you! It was someone else!"

Misaki looked away and nodded. "I see. It was probably those popular girls."

"Yeah, probably!" Akari said and laughed everything out.

* * *

"Misakicchi!" Kise called out and sat down his seat beaming widely at Misaki.

Misaki looked up from her notes and looked at him. "Kise-kun-"

"No! You're not going to call me Kise-kun anymore! You are calling me by my first name from now on!" Kise commanded and pouted his lips.

Misaki blinked multiple times before agreeing, "_hai_, Ryouta-kun."

"Why are you still here? Class is over," Kise asked.

"I concentrate better in quiet places. At the house I always hear the tv, video game music or a basketball bouncing," Misaki said and looked out the window watching the sun get lower slowly.

"Hm, why don't we go do something together?" Kise asked.

Misaki looked at him. "Do something together? I need to review these notes, Ryouta-kun."

Kise smiled as soon as she heard her say his name. "You need a break from time to time. Come on~ please!"

Misaki sighed quietly and finally agreed. Kise smiled widely and grabbed her notebooks then packing them into her school bag. He grabbed both their bags. "Let's go~"

* * *

"I'd never thought that you would eat ice cream sandwiches," Kise said.

"I'll eat anything that's like popsicles," Misaki said. "They may not be healthy, but they're the only junk food that my manager actually lets me eat."

"Really? Why is it the only one?" Kise asked.

"Because she hates junk foods and only likes ice cream like snacks," Misaki said.

"So rational," Kise murmured out with a sarcastic tone.

"So, are you still dating Harumi?" Misaki blurted out suddenly.

Kise froze at his spot. "Ha-Harumi?" Kise choked out and looked at Misaki.

Sure he "dated" a girl in elementary school but that was in elementary school. Were relationships in elementary school even considered as relationships?!

Misaki nodded throwing the plastic wrapper away, "Harumi. Hayashi Harumi."

"We haven't even contacted each other ever since middle school started," Kise threw out.

Misaki nodded, "I see-"

"RYOUTA-NII!" a voice shouted.

The duo flinched at the high-pitched voice and turned around. A seven year old little girl jumped onto Kise hugging him tightly.

"Ryouta-nii!" she called out again and noticed Misaki. She death glared her.

"Hmph, who's this girl? Is she flirting with Ryouta-nii? Another fangirl? Tch, those people never learn do they," she said.

Misaki turned black, _"she really does know how to talk, doesn't she."_

"Ah, Eriko, you shouldn't say that towards someone older than you," Kise said.

Eriko crossed her arms towards her chest looking away from the two. "I'll never respect someone who's flirting with Ryouta-nii," Eriko mumbled.

"_I'm not flirting!"_ Misaki thought out loud forming fists.

Kise noticed the aura change of Misaki made a wall between the two watching them glare at each other.

"_Someone please save me,"_ Kise thought crying.


End file.
